Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Changing locations fail to mitigate man-beast conflict, says landmark study - Translocation of elephants, undertaken to mitigate the human-elephant conflict and conserve elephants, does not reduce the conflict or save elephants but causes an increase in the conflict and deaths of elephants, is the surprising finding of a study conducted in Sri Lanka. - 09.12.2012. *Whose Elephant Is It? Oregon Zoo Stuck in Custody Battle - She’s cute, cuddly, 300 pounds, and the subject of fierce dispute. Who owns the Oregon Zoo’s newborn pachyderm—and who should? Winston Ross investigates. - 09.12.2012. *Poachers shoot elephant in Assam, hack it to pieces - JORHAT: An adult male elephant was shot dead and its flesh cut away in Dulung reserve forest in Assam's Lakhimpur district after it was shot dead by poachers late on Thursday. - 08.12.2012. *Kenya: End Ivory Trade to Curb Poaching of Elephants - The Kenya Wildlife Service announced a 14 per cent decline in elephants in the Samburu-Laikipia ecosystem over the last four years. - 07.12.2012. *Relocating Elephants Backfires - You can move an elephant, but you can't make him stay. After monitoring a dozen bull Asian elephants in Sri Lanka that were transferred—three of them multiple times—to national parks, researchers have concluded that relocation neither reduces human-elephant conflicts nor helps conservation efforts. - 07.12.2012. *Elephant herd creates havoc in Valparai - COIMBATORE: Three elephants separated from a herd, is creating havoc in the tea gardens of Valparai. On Tuesday night, they entered a workers' line and damaged five houses. - 06.12.2012. *Coming soon: Marghazar Zoo to get a lion, an ostrich and an elephant - ISLAMABAD: The environment conservation campaign recently launched by the Capital Development Authority (CDA) might have an unexpected beneficiary — the dilapidated Marghazar Zoo. - 06.12.2012. *Polo: Hoch zu Elefant - Mächtige Dickhäuterinnen, ein winziger Ball und ellenlange Schläger sind die Zutaten für eine der ungewöhnlichsten Sportarten der Welt – Elefantenpolo. - 06.12.2012. *Expert: Manila Zoo's elephant Mali may die from foot ailment - Mali, a 38-year-old solitary female elephant at the Manila Zoo, may die due to "lack of care" amid worsening foot ailment, an animal rights group said Thursday. - 06.12.2012. *Laguna Phuket issues statement over baby elephants - PHUKET: The management at Laguna Resorts & Hotels, which operates the five-hotel resort complex on Phuket’s west coast, have issued a statement about the baby elephant “Joey”, which was seized in raids in Phuket in February. - 06.12.2012. *Vietnam's Elephants Face Threats from Near and Far - HANOI — At the end of the war in 1975, as many as 2,000 wild elephants roamed the lowland forests of Vietnam. - 06.12.2012. *Elephant's tusks, trunk, tail chopped off in Assam - Guwahati: Assam's wildlife protection record has never been good. Now it's getting worse, as the plight of an elephant in the state's western part shows. - 06.12.2012. *Baby Elephant Greets Brother for the First Time - There is nothing like the moment when newborn babies and their older sibling get a first look at one another, and that holds for elephants too. - 06.12.2012. *Elephants in South Sudan: Extinct in under 5 years? - A wildlife protection group has announced that the elephant population in South Sudan could be eliminated in the next five years if poaching is not controlled. - 05.12.2012. *190 elephants die in water shortage in Zimbabwe - Zimbabwe has lost a total of 190 elephants due to water shortage this year, according to wildlife authorities. - 05.12.2012. *Glamour Beasts: Elephants are dying out in America’s zoos - SEATTLE — As the 1960s dawned, few Americans had ever seen a baby elephant. It had been more than 40 years since an elephant had been born in North America, and then only at a circus — never in a zoo. - 05.12.2012. *Rosatom Battling Elephant Poachers - Rosatom has elephant poachers to contend with in order to progress with the Mkuju River uranium project in Tanzania, said Sergei Kiriyenko, the Russian state nuclear corporation's chief. - 05.12.2012. *Experts alarmed by dramatic increase in elephant killings - While South Africa is battling rhino poaching, it seems to be escaping the continental elephant purge. But not for long, writes Sipho Kings. - 05.12.2012. *Elephants in Cameroon and Chad face imminent threat; Sudanese poachers en route from the Central African Republic (CAR) - Gangs of heavily armed elephant poachers have crossed the Central African Republic (CAR) from Sudan and are reported to be close to the southern Chad and northern Cameroon borders. - 05.12.2012. *Foreign poachers target Cameroon elephants - Despite armed guards, Cameroon’s dwindling elephant population is being decimated by heavily armed gangs of international poachers, according to a top official of the World Wide Fund for Nature. - 05.12.2012. *Clinton calls on world leaders to end African elephant slaughter - Secretary of State Hillary Clinton has called on world leaders to stop the epic slaughter of African elephants, a wildlife crisis that could lead to the extinction of the Sub-Saharan species. - 04.12.2012. *Elephant 'extremists' in Seattle now feeling vindicated - Two Seattle women who have long protested the treatment of zoo elephants and were disparaged for doing so are now feeling better about their efforts. - 04.12.2012. *Zootier begeistert Wissenschaftler: Koshik, der sprechende Elefant - Düsseldorf (RPO). In Korea hat ein Elefant das Sprechen gelernt und verblüfft seitdem Wissenschaftler ebenso wie die Internetgemeinde. - 04.12.2012. *Portland zoo vows elephant calf will stay put — even if they have to buy her - The future ownership of a baby elephant born at Portland's zoo last week remains under negotiation as top zoo officials promised Tuesday to keep the calf even if they have to buy her from a private traveling show. - 04.12.2012. *Elephant havens face zoo-industry backlash - American zoos face swift and harsh punishment when they retire their aged elephants to a 2,300-acre sanctuary in the California foothills. - 02.12.2012. *Leiden für Souvenirs - Afrikas Elefanten brauchen Schutz - Von Carola Frentzen, dpa Addis Abeba (dpa) - Exotische Urlaubsandenken wie dekorative Armbänder und kunstvoll verzierte Aschenbecher aus makellosem Elfenbein sind bei vielen Asien-Urlaubern beliebt. - 30.11.2012. *Ruziënde olifanten wachten nog op verhuizing - Er is nog geen nieuw thuis gevonden voor de nakomelingen van de Aziatische olifant Htoo Khin Aye. - 30.11.2012. *Elefanten sind für Namibia Segen und Fluch zugleich - Windhoek. Zwischen 13.000 und 18.000 Elefanten gibt es im Caprivi-Streifen im Nordosten Namibias. Die grauen Kolosse locken die Touristen in die arme Region, doch gleichzeitig zerstören sie die Natur und Ackerland. - 29.11.2012. *Elefant beißt in Hochspannungskabel und stirbt - Jakarta - Ein ungesichertes Hochspannungskabel ist einem Elefanten auf Sumatra in Indonesien zum Verhängnis geworden. - 29.11.2012. *Elefant sorgt für Aufregung auf Autobahn - Auf der A 72 bei Stollberg haben einige Autofahrer am Mittwoch ihren Augen nicht getraut. Ein ausgewachsener Elefant lief am Morgen nahe der Anschlussstelle Stollberg-West auf einem Feld an der Autobahn entlang. - 28.11.2012. *Niederländischer Zoo will Problemelefanten verschenken - Ein festgefahrener Machtkampf zwischen Elefanten in einem niederländischen Zoo hat die Tierpfleger zu ungewöhnlichen Lösungsansätzen verleitet. - 28.11.2012. *Dierenpark Emmen wil af van vier olifanten - Een vete in een groep olifanten in Dierenpark Emmen is zo uit de hand gelopen dat de dierentuin vier olifanten van de hand doet. - 28.11.2012. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen